Did I Really See That?
by Yaoiness
Summary: *Updated* Did Ukitake Really See... What He Thought He Saw?


Frist off... . I'm not a very good writer, So have been warned... If you weak at heart plz do **NOT** read XD ... And any problems such as: **spontaneous combustion, Eyes falling out of socket,** or even **death...** Not my fault XD ...I warned you ~o.o~ (And btw... just a helpful hint... If your eyes do pop out of socket... Just grab them ... and like ... put them back in! You'll be fine I promise ^^) Teh Death and spontaneous combustion I can't help you with... Tho . If a friend is around they might could find some glue...and type ... It could help! :0 ... XD Oki, Oki I'm done Enjoy~

Btw... story is dramatic!... As hell... in mah opinion

_**All Bleach Characters blong to Tite Kubo~**_

* * *

Jyuushiro Ukitake walks to the 8th division with a cheerful smile on his face. He was going to visit his oldest friend, And lover, Shunsui Kyoraku. See Ukitake has been sick in bed for two whole months and hasn't seen Shunsui the whole time, So he's now extermly happy to see him once more. Getting close to the office door of Shunsuis', Ukitake hears a strange sound coming from his door. He stops for a short second at the door to see if he would he it again, But nothing. So Ukitake cheerfully opened the door without knocking, But he didn't think Shunsui would mind, I mean he does it to Ukitake all the time.

Ukitake opened the door, "Shunsui!" Ukitake greeted Shunsui warmly as he walked though the passage of the doorway. "I'm finally feeling better".  
But Shunsui didn't welcome Ukitake as warmly. "JYUU!" Shunsui scream nervously. "Ugh what are you doing, I mean why are you.." Shunsui questioned Jyuushiro while pushing something under his desk with his hand.  
"Huh...?" Jyuushiro questioned back while staring at Shun's desk. "I told you I was feeling better, So I came to see you" He continued, getting excited and happy at the last part. Shunsui looked at Jyuushiro, then phased his eyes sideways, A short ackward silence following. "Uhm?" Ukitake started shifting his eyes around the room. "Is this a bad time...?" He question looking back at Shunsui, who had a strained look on his face. Shun looked back in Ukitake's direction. "O-of course not ... Jyuu" He replied with a fake smile. "Oh! Alright then" Ukitake sprung back with a joyful smile on his face. Shun looked down at his desk and shuffed his legs around underneath, Another short ackward silance following yet again. The white haired bishie just stared at Shunsui, then to the desk. He cocked his head to the side, "Are you doing some paper work...?" Ukitake stared with his head still cocked "Yes!" Shunsui blured out, "Uhh I mean yea paperwork, doing it, yea" He corrected himself while searching around the room, then glueing his eyes to his desk. Jyuushiro blinked. Staring at the now very sweaty Shunsui. "Well! good for you then!" Ukitake cheered up with a big grin on his face. "Glad your being responsible and doing you own wor-" But before Ukitake could finishes, Shunsui cut him off with a loud grunt as he pushes something back down under his desk.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Ukitake askes curiously as he takes a step closer to Shunsui's desk. "NO!" Shunsui yelped putting one hand in front of him to stop Ukitakes movement. Ukitake stopped and inched back a few steps. "Sorry, I mean Yes I'm fine" Shun started as he looked around the room for a excuse. "I just have alot on my mind, and paperwork to finish... " He continued while staring at some papers on his desk, Then looking back up at Ukitake, who was confused about the whole situation. Ukitake opened his mouth open to say something, but Shunsui quickly cut him before he could get anything but a breath in. "SO! ... I'll see ya around right Jyuushiro?" Shunsui glared at Ukitake, then smiled fakely. Ukitake still some what confused answered unconsciously. "Alright... Shunsui" Turning and facing the door Ukitake looked back over his shoulder at Shunsui. "I'll see you later then... Right?" He questioned sadly. "Course" Shunsui gave a sideways glance to the window. "Well alright then" Ukitake said with a forced smile as he turned the knob to Shunsui's door and started to walk out, But before he could... Ukitake looked back over his shoulder again to see Shunsui once again, But something else quickly caught his attention. In the corner of Shunsui's office was a mirror cattycorner with a plant beside it. But when looking at it from Ukitake's point of view he could see Shunsui's back, And under his desk. And what Ukitake saw shot a hole right though his heart. He stood in the doorway for a long second. He didn't know what to do, He could just stand there, Staring. "Jyuushiro..." Shunsui moaned with his head down on his desk. "I know you haven't left yet, I didn't hear the door shut.  
Now I said I'm real busy alright?" Shunsui mummbled with his head still down. Ukitake didn't move or say a word. "Look, I'll come see you as soon as I'm finished here" Shunsui offered as he sat his head up off his desk. Ukitake was still standing there with a stocked expression, and tears ready to fall.  
Shunsui looked at Ukitake blankly. "Wha...?" He musterd, Ukitake finally came to, but wouldn't dare look at Shunsui. "Jyuu..?" Shunsui questioned sincerely. But the 13th division captain quickly turned around and walked out the door without a word. Shunsui Sighed.

* * *

Short... I know -o-ll But Chapter 2 will be up soon-ish ... And... BTW If you like... saw words that shouldn't be there or things like "shirt" Spelt "Shrit" ...I'm sorry v.v ... I'm very dyslexic sometimes... or ignore them.. or better yet tell me and I'll fix it... and -cough- while you are correcting meh... you can also comment on the story XD


End file.
